


Behind Door #3

by Orithain



Series: Mulder in the Middle [2]
Category: Once a Thief (TV), The X-Files, Xtro-II (1990)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Mulder has more Kryceks than he knows what to do with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 1999.  
> And I should probably mention that it's not a mistake, Krycek has two arms. I was one of the many fans who were annoyed by the amputation that really didn't ever do anything for the story arc and ignored it in our fic.

"Are you sure this is Canada?" Michael asked, looking around. "It doesn't look any different."

"What did you expect," Alex responded, "igloos and sled dogs?"

"Well, yeah."

Mulder and Krycek just shook their heads, and a passerby who overheard their conversation glared, muttering about the weird ideas Americans had about Canada. Mulder watched him continue on his way, wondering what other damage they could do to international relations.

"Michael, Canada is not that different from what you're used to. It's not like we're heading up above the Arctic Circle."

Michael shrugged, a little disappointed that Toronto looked and felt like every other city he'd ever been in.

They headed for the prison where Victor Mansfield was incarcerated, according to the file on him. When they'd found the information on the ending of his police career, Mulder had manfully restrained himself from making any comparisons. Alex's wry look told him he knew exactly what Mulder was thinking. Neither of them commented though, not wanting to explain any more of their past to Michael. He already knew more than made either of them comfortable.

At the prison the three men were surprised to discover that Mansfield wasn't there any more. The file had been clear that he'd been sentenced to several years. By flashing his badge, Mulder convinced the warden to check the files, finding that Mansfield had simply been released with no explanation noted in his file. Mulder left baffled, rejoining Alex and Michael at their hotel room. They hadn't thought it would be a good idea to bring two lookalikes to the jail where one of Krycek's clones was imprisoned. Mulder explained what he found, or rather didn't find, and he and Krycek tried to figure out where to start looking.

Michael, the amateur, cleared his throat apologetically. When he had their attention, he shrugged and said, "He's in the phone book."

The two agents stared at him in silence, then exchanged sheepish grins. "I guess sometimes the simple method _is_ best," Mulder muttered.

Armed with Mansfield's address, this time the three of them headed over together. Mulder figured that if the shock didn't kill him, the sight of Alex and Michael would go a long way toward convincing him that they weren't nuts.

Once at Mansfield's apartment, Alex and Michael stepped to either side of the door, so they weren't immediately visible. At Mulder's knock, the door opened to reveal another Krycek lookalike. This one wore his hair short, an earring in his left ear, boots, blue jeans, a thermal T-shirt and a checked flannel shirt. Where Alex looked dangerous and Michael preppy, Mansfield looked... homey, Mulder decided.

"Victor Mansfield?"

"Yes, who are you?"

Alex and Michael stepped into view, flanking Mulder. They stared at Mansfield who stared back, really starting to get weirded out by this whole thing. Victor blinked in amazement, stepping back and motioning them in. They followed him into an attractive apartment, very tidy. Looking around, both Alex and Michael felt at home, though Alex hadn't lived in one place long enough to accumulate possessions like this for a very long time.

"Look," Vic started, "who _are_ you, and what's this all about?" He kept shooting sidelong glances at his doubles.

"My name is Fox Mulder, and these are Alex Krycek and Michael Flanigan. It's all very complicated, but reading these should help explain." Mulder handed him his and Alex's files.

Mansfield took the files, eyeing them suspiciously every few seconds until the information he was reading really started to register. Then he turned his full attention to the file, reading quickly. When he finished his own, he skimmed Alex's, sitting silently staring down at it when he was done.

"Mr. Mansfield?" Mulder spoke gently.

Vic raised shell-shocked eyes. "This can't be real. We don't have the technology to clone human beings!" he denied desperately.

Mulder sighed. He really didn't think Mansfield was ready to deal with the existence of aliens and their colonization plans. He tried to explain without giving too many details. "There is a privately funded, international organization that has spent the last half century exploring areas of scientific investigation that are only now being considered by the rest of the world. They are far ahead of us in many areas, cloning being but one of them."

It was obvious to Vic that Mulder wasn't telling him everything he knew, but considering the shocks so far, he was grateful. "So you're telling me that I'm a clone of this man," nodding toward Alex. Mulder only nodded. Michael watched Victor sympathetically, knowing exactly what he was going through. Alex watched him warily, not sure how he was going to react. He was hard to read, full of rough edges and defense mechanisms like Alex himself but with an underlying niceness, almost naiveté, that seemed out of place in a former cop turned criminal. Alex had expected someone a lot more like himself.

Vic shifted in his seat, almost as if he were settling a weight more comfortably on his shoulders. "Okay, until I see proof that you're lying, I have to believe you. But why are you here? Why now?"

This time Alex replied. "We only just found out about you and the others." He ignored Vic's muffled exclamation. "A former employer died recently and left me a safety deposit box full of information. We thought that since the Consortium went to so much trouble to keep us apart and unaware of each other, it could only be to our advantage to find all of... us... and team up."

"Why were you in prison?" Michael asked suddenly.

Vic winced, a sad, lost look passing over his face. "I was on a squad that turned out to be dirty. I wasn't, and when I wouldn't play along, they set me up to take the fall. They wanted me discredited and out of the way. They succeeded."

"But you got out," Mulder pointed out. "How?"

Vic regarded them uneasily. He couldn't tell them about the Agency. "My current employer took care of it."

Alex heard the undercurrents in that remark. "Would you feel easier about explaining if I told you that I am a former FBI agent who until recently worked for that same private group Mulder mentioned and that Mulder works for the FBI? We will understand."

Vic blinked in surprise. "I work for a secret government agency. They got me out on condition that I work for them. Forever apparently," he added somewhat bitterly.

"It sounds similar to what you were doing before," Mulder, the federal agent, replied.

Vic and Alex both looked at him like he'd sprouted a second head. "The nice, clean, _public_ FBI may be similar to police work, but most agencies are a hell of a lot more like the other side of the law. Everything's shades of gray, even blackest black if you need it to be," Alex stated.

"Most days I feel like I'll never be clean again," Vic added. "It's not that they... _we_... are immoral. Just completely amoral. I just wanted to be a cop and put away the bad guys."

 _Another crusader, great!_ Alex thought. _Mulder's looking for Truth, Mansfield for Justice, what next?_

Michael looked completely baffled. "If you don't like it, why don't you just quit?"

All three of the others looked at him like he was nuts. Mulder wondered how he was going to survive this crash course in intrigue and the seamier side of life. Vic replied, "A - They won't let me go, and B - even if they did, I'd just end up back in jail. Not exactly a great alternative."

Michael still looked confused, but he would learn. He wouldn't have a choice.

"Is there any way that you can get some time off? Now that we've found you, I have a suspicion you'll disappear if we leave you alone." Mulder's paranoia sounded very probable.

"Ordinarily, I'd say no, but this is really weird. If the three of you come with me, I think so. Seeing us together, even the Director will have to admit that something's going on."

~*~*~ 

Heading for the Director's office with his new acquaintances trailing along behind, Vic couldn't help but be amused by the double and triple takes Alex and Michael got. By the time they reached the office, Mac and Li Ann were walking with him, demanding to know what was going on. But it was the look on the Director's face when she saw him and his doubles that made Vic's day.

"Come in, Victor," she recovered rapidly. "I see you have something to tell me."

Mulder rolled his eyes.

Once they were all seated, the Director turned her stare on Victor. "Well?"

"I need a leave. As you can see, there's some weird shit going on, and I need to find out how it affects me."

"Hmm. And what about you?" turning her attention to Mulder, the one who didn't match the rest of the set.

"I've been investigating related cases for years." He shrugged, glancing at Alex at the same time.

The Director followed his gaze, seeing the way they looked at each other and understanding Mulder's interest in the case. "Very well, it's clear that this involves you intimately, Victor. I'll approve your leave on one condition: Mac goes with you. I've put a great deal of time and effort into putting this team together, and I want to protect my investment."

Vic groaned.

Alex thought that they were starting to resemble a parade.

Mulder wondered who the hell Mac was. His question was answered when the Director summoned the young man who'd been talking to Mansfield on the way in.

The Director explained the situation to Mac, telling him that his new assignment was to watch Vic's back. "I want both of you back alive. For now I'm giving you one month; if you need longer, _call_ me."

"What about Li Ann?" Mac wondered.

"She'll be working with Jackie while you're away. It will be good for both of them."

Vic winced. "Let us know where to send the flowers."

"Not to worry, they _will_ get along."

Vic and Mac maintained a discreet silence.

"Shoo, boys." They shooed.

"Interesting boss you have there," Alex snickered.

Vic and Mac just glared.

"So now what?" Vic wanted to know.

"Well, obviously you must have been adopted. Or maybe your 'parents' work for the Consortium. I'd say they're our only lead right now, so let's go see them."

Vic groaned. "Couldn't we just send a telegram?"

"Strike another blow for a happy family," Alex responded cynically. "Does anyone actually get along with their families?"

His only reply was a chorus of snorts.

"I didn't think so."

~*~*~ 

A few hours later, the five men stood at the front door of the Mansfields' home. Having seen how Vic and his sister preferred to dress, Mac was vaguely surprised to find that they came from a moderately wealthy background. _Rebellion, I guess,_ he mused.

Taking a deep breath, Vic rang the bell. His mother opened the door, took one look at the three identical men, and fainted. The men stared down at her unconscious body in surprise.

"I didn't think she had enough emotions _to_ faint," Vic said in amazement.

"What do we do now?" Mulder asked. "We can't just leave her there."

"Why not?" Vic was unmoved by his mother's distress.

"She's your _mother_!"

"Actually, she's not. That's why we're here, remember? And I'd say this reaction proves she knows something."

Mrs. Mansfield started to stir. She pushed herself to her feet unaided and backed away, shaking her head, a horrified expression on her face. "This isn't possible."

"Obviously it is, _Mom_. So why don't you tell us what you know?" Vic demanded angrily.

"Which ones are you?" she pleaded, staring at Alex and Michael. She relaxed somewhat at Michael's name but tried to back up through the wall when Alex introduced himself. Mulder watched her consideringly.

"Is that reaction because you know about Alex or because he's the original?" he asked abruptly.

She shot him a horrified look. "They'll never let _him_ get away. You've brought them here, damn you! And just who are _you_ anyway?"

"Fox Mulder."

Mrs. Mansfield's reaction was quite revealing. She actually let out a cry of horror and tried to back away even though she was already pressed up against the wall. Obviously, she was aware of at least some recent events and probably some of the Consortium's plans as well. She was more than just a drone in their employ.

"Get out! All of you, get out!" she yelled hysterically. "You want information? Just stay together! You'll get more information than you know what to do with!" With a strangled sob, she bolted upstairs, fleeing them.

"Do you think we'd have any better luck with your father?" Alex asked.

"No, he never talked to me at the best of times. I don't expect that to change now."

"Okay then," Mulder said, "let's go find someplace where we can sit down and decide who to go after next. I think our best bet will be to keep accumulating clones until we get someone's attention."

No one could think of anything better, so they went to the nearest restaurant to review the files and make their decision. Several of the others lived in various regions of Canada, some of them nearby, but Mulder kept coming back to the same one.

"Lt. Christopher Baines, a member of an elite commando unit, retired after nearly being killed during his last mission, details classified."

"Classified even in these files?" Alex exclaimed. "That must have been one hell of a mission!"

Mulder shrugged. "Whatever. My point is that hooking this Baines up with you, Alex, will probably scare the hell out of the old men. Your two resumes together probably read like a description of the Four Horsemen."

"You're gonna make me blush."

Mulder glared but otherwise ignored Alex, trying very hard not to react to the hand that was creeping up his thigh either. "Baines lives just outside of Tucson now. I think we should g-go find him." Mulder stuttered slightly when the hand reached the juncture of his legs, delicately tracing the hardening flesh before reaching lower to cup his balls in a warm palm. Mulder slid lower in his seat and spread his legs to make it easier for that hand to caress him.

"Agent Mulder?" Vic sounded confused and a bit impatient, making Michael look up from the file he was studying.

"Oh, don't waste your time, Victor. When Alex is touching Mulder, nothing else gets through to him," Michael explained absently.

Vic and Mac's jaws dropped at the blasé revelation that the two men were lovers. They looked at them with new eyes, seeing the expressions of pleasure that they tried to hide and finally noticing that Alex's hands were out of sight under the table.

Alex, now that the other men were aware of what he was doing, got bolder. Since Michael was beside Mulder on the outside of the booth and blocking them from the rest of the room, he turned more fully toward Mulder, bringing one hand up to cup his jaw. He stroked his thumb over Mulder's lips, gently tugging the bottom one down. Mulder bit down on the thumb, hard enough to draw blood since he already knew that Alex liked it a bit rough. Alex gasped and stroked harder with his other hand. Mulder released his thumb and caught his own lip between his teeth, arching up slightly into Alex's touch.

Watching them, the other men were getting hot, and when Michael turned slightly toward Mulder and also dropped one hand beneath the table, the other two gasped. They couldn't see it, but Alex had unfastened Mulder's slacks and freed his cock. Mulder wasn't wearing any briefs because Alex had begged him not to that morning, so it was easy for Michael to reach over and cup his balls, rolling them lightly in the palm of his hand.

Mulder had a white-knuckled grip on the edge of the table, trying not to react visibly. He slid lower in the seat, a faint whimper escaping him.

Alex was pumping his cock steadily, cranking his excitement up a notch with every stroke, occasionally pausing on the upstroke to run his forefinger over the sensitive head. Between that and Michael's continued play with his balls, Mulder was close. He never saw Alex meet Vic's eyes challengingly.

Mac did though, and his eyes narrowed when he could feel Vic pull off one of his boots.

Mulder's eyes shot open, and he threw a wide-eyed look across the table when he felt a foot join the hands in his lap. Vic smiled back angelically.

Alex reached into a pocket and pulled out a large handkerchief, apparently kept for just such occasions. He dropped it in Mulder's lap.

Vic had by now worked his toes under Mulder and was stroking behind his sac and as far up his crack as he could reach. Mulder was clutching the edge of the table so hard that the others expected to see fingertip-sized dents when he let go.

Alex leaned a little closer to Mulder. "Do you like that, babe?" he breathed huskily in his ear. "Do you like having all three of us, three of _me_ , touching you?"

Mulder looked at him desperately, not daring to open his mouth because he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back the moans, and nodded. He was shaking as he tried to sit still.

"Okay, Fox, it's up to you. We can stop now and let you calm down a bit before we leave, or we can make you come. Right here. In this restaurant. With all these people around." He petted Mulder lightly, keeping him on the edge. The others had also decreased the intensity of their touches while they waited for Mulder's decision.

Mulder bit down hard on his lip, a spot of blood appearing. Alex leaned closer to lick it away, and Mulder jerked as if electrified. When Alex released his mouth after a long, languid kiss, he managed to whisper, "Please, I nee-need to come. Aahh, god! Please!"

Alex seized his mouth in a kiss that shook him to his soul. His tongue probed Mulder's mouth in the same rhythm that he jerked his cock. Michael was rolling his balls together, and Vic had pulled his sock off and was pressing his big toe against his anus. Mulder pushed down hard, barely restraining a scream at the pleasurable pain when Vic slid past the tight ring of muscle. The sensory overload overwhelmed him, and he came, jerking under their combined assault. Alex swallowed his cries of pleasure, only releasing him when he slumped bonelessly in the seat.

"You're a beautiful slut, Fox," Alex whispered into his ear. Mulder just smiled, leaning against Alex's shoulder. Alex brought the handkerchief up from Mulder's lap, holding it to his face and inhaling deeply, licking at it quickly. Mulder gasped.

Meanwhile, Vic pulled his foot back and got his sock and boot back on, and Michael tucked Mulder back into his pants.

With Mulder still leaning against him, Alex suggested that they wait until the next morning to visit Baines. "We should just get a hotel room."

Looking at Mulder, who radiated sleepy satisfaction, no one disagreed.

~*~*~ 

Mac stood uneasily looking at the single, king-size bed in the room Krycek had rented for the five of them. Vic came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You know," Vic said quietly, "if you're uncomfortable with this, you don't have to do it. We can get you another room." He hugged Mac closer. "But I really hope you'll stay."

Mac turned around in Vic's arms, staring into his green eyes. Vic slowly brought his head toward Mac's, giving him every opportunity to back away, but instead Mac met him halfway. Vic kissed him softly at first, deepening the kiss when Mac parted his lips with an almost inaudible moan. His tongue slipped inside the younger man's mouth, stroking over its counterpart, learning the taste and feel of every inch.

Mac wrapped his arms around his partner and caressed his back and shoulders, but he flinched when Vic pressed their groins together. Not wanting to pressure him, Vic released him and stepped back, right into Alex's arms.

Vic relaxed into Krycek's embrace, leaning back and allowing him to support him. Alex nuzzled into his neck, drawing his tongue the length of it in a long, sensual swipe. Vic swallowed hard and reached behind him to grab onto Alex's hips.

Alex laughed. "Slow down, Mansfield, we have all day and night."

"Which means multiple opportunities, _not_ making me wait 20 hours." To emphasize his point, Vic squirmed against the hard on Alex was pressing against his ass. All of them were still turned on from playing with and watching Mulder back in the diner. Vic wanted a shot at him, and both of his doubles, and Mac. He wondered if 20 hours was going to be enough.

Alex thrust hard against him when he squirmed, then grabbed _his_ hips to hold him still. He bit Vic's earlobe to get his attention. "Behave! We're not nearly done with Mulder yet."

Vic glanced at him over his shoulder in surprise. "We're not? He looked pretty replete to me."

Alex laughed. "No way. My pretty Fox really is a slut. The more you give him, the more he wants. He's the world's best sex toy."

Vic looked over at Mulder for his reaction, and again Mulder just smiled. Remembering how responsive the older man was in the restaurant, Vic felt his cock twitch. Mulder was stretched out in the middle of the bed, his feet bare, with Michael beside him.

"Undress him, Michael," Alex ordered.

Michael instantly complied, his task made easier by Mulder having already removed his jacket and tie. He unfastened Mulder's shirt and made him sit up to remove it and his undershirt. Then he pressed him down flat again, undoing his slacks and tugging them off while Mulder helped by raising his hips. Once he was naked, Michael pressed his face to Mulder's groin, licking carefully to make sure all traces of his earlier orgasm had been cleaned away.

Watching them, Alex and Vic had shrugged out of their own clothes, and their naked bodies moved together in time with Michael's mouth on Mulder's semi-erect cock.

Mac had seated himself at the table in the corner and was clutching the edge of it to keep his hands off himself.

Once Mulder was fully erect, Michael pulled off him and sat up, moving to the head of the bed.

"Mulder?" Alex called, gaining the attention of the squirming man.

Mulder fixed dilated hazel eyes on his lover.

"Pet yourself, babe. Show me what you like."

Mulder caught his lip between his teeth, then nodded jerkily. He skimmed his hand along his torso and thighs, leaving a trail of gooseflesh. He brought his hands back up to his chest, slowly circling his nipples. He pinched them lightly, gasping in pleasure. His hips began to move slowly in time with the pinches, squirming. He lowered one hand to his lap, drawing his finger along the length. He wrapped his hand around his cock, pumping slowly, emitting sexy little cries as he writhed under his own touch.

Alex let go of Vic and moved to the bed, drawn by Mulder's cries, needing to touch him. Vic followed him, and they both settled on the bed, one on either side of Mulder. Vic took one of his nipples between his teeth, nipping and tugging while Alex moved between his legs, first licking, then taking his erection into his mouth.

Mulder cried Alex's name, arching into him, but when he started to grab Alex and Vic's heads, Michael grabbed his wrists, pulling them over his head. Michael held his arms, ignoring Mulder's attempts to pull free. Mulder gave up and relaxed under their attentions, realizing that they intended to have their way with him. Since he couldn't do anything about it, he intended to enjoy it.

Michael bent down to kiss Mulder, muffling the faint moans of pleasure. When he released him, Mulder lay quietly, panting for air. He pressed Mulder's wrists warningly, then let go of him and slid off the bed to strip his clothes off. Mulder obediently left his arms where Michael had placed them even while he squirmed under Vic and Alex, who were now sucking his cock together. Michael rewarded him with another deep kiss, then climbed back on the bed, settling Mulder's head in his lap. Michael gasped and bit his lip when Mulder's soft hair rubbed against his erection. Michael reached down and pinched Mulder's nipples, causing him to arch up. The movement pulled him away from Alex and Vic, who looked up.

Alex crawled up to straddle Mulder's waist while Vic looked over at Mac. He crawled to the side of the bed on all fours, never looking away from Mac's eyes, and stepped down, striding across the room toward his partner. Mac stood up to meet him, looking nervous but standing his ground. Vic reached him and pressed his naked body along his length.

"Kiss me, Mac."

A shiver ran through the younger man at the husky command, and his hands tightened convulsively on Vic's hips. He licked his lips nervously, seeing Vic's eyes follow the motion of his tongue, then covered Vic's mouth with his own. He parted his lips, feeling Vic's follow suit and tentatively probed inside with his tongue. Vic opened up to him, meeting his tongue with his own.

Never breaking the kiss, Vic unbuttoned Mac's shirt and pushed it off, stroking the firm flesh he revealed. He released Mac's mouth and licked down his throat and chest to his nipples. He caught one between his teeth and slowly backed toward the bed, drawing Mac with him. When he reached it, he sat down on the edge of the bed, nibbling his way down Mac's abdomen until he reached the waistband of his pants. Still nibbling at Mac's navel, Vic unfastened Mac's pants and pushed them, along with his briefs, over his hips. Mac stepped out of his pants, and Vic immediately pulled him in closer and took the head of his cock in his mouth.

Mac groaned and caught Vic's head in his hands, pulling him closer. He couldn't believe that it felt this good to have another man's mouth on him, that he wanted this so much. He thrust his hips toward Vic, trying to get deeper, but Vic held him back, not letting him fuck his mouth. Instead, Vic slowly licked the head of Mac's cock, then slid it farther inside his mouth to suck lightly. He stroked Mac's length with his tongue and rubbed lightly along the ridge beneath the head.

Mac could only moan wordlessly. He'd never felt anything this good in his life.

Vic quietly held a hand out to Michael, moving slowly so as not to attract Mac's attention. Michael sucked on the offered fingers, wetting them for Vic, who then slowly pressed one finger against Mac's anus, sliding it inside while he continued to suck Mac.

Mac was so distracted by the pleasure of Vic's amazingly talented mouth that he never even noticed his finger until Vic stroked his prostate. Feeling that for the first time in his life was too much for Mac, and he came into Vic's mouth with a strangled cry. Vic continued to suck until Mac pushed him away from his over-sensitized flesh and slowly slumped forward onto the bed.

Vic kissed Mac, sharing his taste with him, then seeing that Mac was out of the game for a while, he turned his attention back to Mulder and Alex. Mulder was now on all fours, and Alex was poised behind him, about to enter him. Vic caught his breath, watching.

"Tell me what you want, Fox. I'm not moving till you beg me for it," Alex growled, his hands on Mulder's chest, pinching his nipples while he teased Mulder by brushing the head of his cock against his entrance.

"You! I want you, Alex!" Mulder cried.

"Not good enough! What do you want?" Alex snarled.

"Fuck me! I want you to fuck me! Fuck me hard," Mulder wailed, wanting to feel Alex inside him for the next week.

Alex took him at his word, slamming inside him to the hilt with one thrust. Vic winced since he hadn't seen Alex preparing Mulder while he was busy with Mac. Alex immediately set a hard, fast rhythm, but when Mulder got close to coming, he slowed down until he calmed, then started again.

Mulder twisted madly under Alex, bucking his hips back at him, desperately trying to take even more of him, crying his name, begging him to fuck him.

Michael slid under Mulder, lying on his back and pulling his legs back to expose his ass. He met Mulder's lust-filled gaze, then glanced over his shoulder at Alex, who slowed his thrusts so Mulder could work his way into Michael without hurting him. As soon as Mulder was seated, Alex picked up his pace again, pushing Mulder hard into the other man. Mulder couldn't speak anymore, only whimper wildly at the massive over stimulation. Suddenly Vic appeared in front of him, his beautiful cock right in front of Mulder's face. Mulder opened his mouth but couldn't reach him, held as he was between Michael and Alex.

"Please, Vic," he moaned, "let me taste you."

Vic was happy to accommodate him and crawled toward him, straddling Michael who raised his head to lick his balls. Vic shuddered with pleasure and moved in closer to Mulder who sucked strongly on his cock. Mulder was completely out of control, fucking and being fucked, a cock in his mouth, and all of them were Alex. It was his wildest fantasy and more.

"That's it, Fox," Alex whispered in his ear, "taste me and fuck me while I fuck you. You're mine now, aren't you?" He bit down hard on Mulder's shoulder, drawing blood which he licked away, tasting the salty copper tang that was strangely sweet.

Mulder moaned around Vic's cock, thinking that he'd belonged to Alex for years, if they had only realized it. He pushed back against Alex, wanting to feel him even more, still pumping into Michael, whose cock was in Vic's hands now, but concentrating on the sensation of Alex inside him. He suddenly reached down, wrapping his fingers around Vic's on Michael's straining erection, making the young man come, his creamy fluid pulsing across all of them as he jerked under them. Then Mulder drew Vic deeper into his mouth, sucking and licking to make him come as well, then letting him slip from his mouth as he sank down on the bed between Michael and Mac.

Then Mulder reared up, slipping out of Michael as he did. Now it was just he and Alex, Alex possessing him utterly and him loving every moment of it. Mulder enjoyed the others too, but just then he only wanted Alex.

Alex pulled him up on his knees, settling back on his haunches and bringing Fox with him. Alex pumped his hips, ramming in and out of the beautiful body draped over him. He still couldn't believe that after all these years, after everything that had happened between them, Fox was his. He ran his hands over the smooth chest, scratching lightly at the nipples.

Mulder was whining continuously, an occasional word mixed in as he pleaded with Alex to let him come. He writhed on Alex's lap, squirming against him lewdly, every nerve in his body tingling with pleasure.

"No more, please, Alex! God, it's so good, too good, Aleeexxxx..." He whimpered piteously, pushing his head back into Alex's shoulder.

The other three men were already growing aroused again watching him.

Alex finally lost control himself, plunging into Mulder wildly, seizing his cock in one hand and pumping it rapidly in time with his thrusts. Mulder moved in Alex's rhythm, pushing forward into his fist, then back onto his cock. When Alex bit his shoulder again, it was too much for him, and he came, screaming Alex's name. His contractions made Alex come as well, and they both collapsed forward onto the bed, Alex still deep inside Mulder.

As soon as he caught his breath, Alex carefully pulled out of the older man and stretched out beside him. Mulder turned his head to face him, barely able to keep his eyes open. Alex cupped his head tenderly, leaning closer to kiss him gently. Even half asleep, Mulder responded to his kiss, opening his mouth to coax Alex's tongue inside. When Alex withdrew with a last lick over his lips, Mulder lay still with a sigh. Alex raised his head, looking over Mulder's prone body and meeting Michael's blazing eyes.

Seeing the encouragement in Alex's eyes was all Michael needed, and in one motion he was straddling Mulder and holding the cheeks of his ass apart to facilitate his entry. After the workout Alex had given him, Mulder was loosened, and Michael slid in easily, coming to rest with his balls against Mulder's ass.

Mulder threw his head back and moaned, his hands clenching in the tangled sheets. Despite his exhaustion, Michael felt good inside him, and he couldn't help pushing back. He rose up slightly on his hands and knees, but he was too tired to hold himself up and collapsed back down with a whimper.

Alex stroked his head comfortingly, kissing him again even as Michael slid in and out of his ass. Mulder pressed his head against Alex's hand, eyes opening again to meet Alex's. He smiled and had no idea how sexy he looked with his heavy-lidded eyes, swollen lips and mussed hair. Alex's breath caught in his throat. All he could think was _Mine!!_ Out of the corner of his eye he saw Michael's hand moving over Mulder's side, stroking him, slowly moving under him toward his cock. Without thought, Alex's hand was there before him, cupping the still soft flesh, covering it protectively.

Michael looked over when his searching fingers encountered another hand instead of the hardening flesh he'd hoped to find. He met Alex's gaze briefly, and whatever he saw there prompted him to withdraw his hand. He stroked Mulder's back instead with a jerky movement, then took hold of his hips, raising them, forcing him to his knees.

Mulder moaned, his cock slowly hardening under the stimulation of Michael pounding into him, and his hips began to move. Even as he squirmed under Michael, he reached out to Alex, his fingers tracing the younger man's lips before slipping inside so Alex could suckle on the digits.

Alex gently stroked Mulder's sensitive flesh, feeling it gradually fill, at the same time as he licked and sucked Mulder's fingers, tasting him, knowing that he never forget Mulder's taste as long as he lived. He let the fingers slide out of his mouth and kissed Mulder again, rubbing their tongues together, stroking over the velvety inner surface of his mouth. They maintained their connection, Mulder's eyes opening to meet Alex's, while Michael groaned loudly and came deep inside Mulder.

He released Mulder's hips, letting him sink down and off his cock again. Then Michael stretched out beside him, running a shaking hand over his back and ass while Mulder continued to kiss Alex.

Mulder lay, shaking with exhaustion. Suddenly, Vic was on him, sliding inside him, thrusting hard with no preliminaries, striking his prostate with every stroke. Mulder wailed at the sensation, arching up under the blinding shocks of pleasure, then falling down under his fatigue, only to be forced up again.

Vic reared up onto his haunches, pulling Mulder with him. The older man lay against him limply, only the movements of his hips and his hard cock showing that he was still an active participant. His head lolled back against Vic's shoulder, and his hands hung down at his sides. Vic reached for Mulder's cock, and again Alex got there first.

He took Mulder into his mouth, just holding him in the warmth, not licking or sucking, not yet. He just enjoyed the taste of this man and adding to his pleasure while his own clone pumped into his ass. He looked up through his lashes at Mulder's face, seeing tears of exhaustion brim over and roll down his cheeks to mix with the sweat pouring off him.

Mulder started moving his hips more energetically despite feeling like every muscle in his body had been wrung out. Vic was pushing him toward another orgasm even though he didn't think he had anything left, and Alex's mouth on him was his idea of heaven. He groaned when Alex started to suck on him, then yelped when Vic slammed in with unexpected force. He looked over his shoulder and saw...Mac?

Mac had overcome his inhibitions with gusto. Watching Mulder and the others, his lust overcame his nerves, and he knew that he had to join in. He crawled across the bed until he was behind Vic, positioned his cock, and pushed into him. It was a good thing for Vic that he'd been playing with the others for a while so he was already loose, or Mac might have hurt him. As it was, all he felt was blinding pleasure. He arched violently, ramming into Mulder again as he did. Mulder cried out again, clenching down on Vic, who yelled in pleasure. They all started to move faster, Michael lying beside them watching, stroking his nipples and cock even though he'd come too recently to come again, and Vic suddenly screamed Mac's name and came. The sudden clenching on him made Mac come too, and he wrapped his arms tightly around his partner, wanting to stay inside him as long as possible.

Fox wailed in dismay when Vic stopped moving in him, bucking back, desperately trying to get the stimulation he craved. Alex abruptly wrenched him away from Vic, throwing him down on his back and moving between his legs.

Mulder spread his legs as wide as he could and raised his hips, offering himself to Alex. "Come on, baby, take me. I need you, Alex, please," he begged.

Alex groaned and licked his lips, staring down at Mulder sluttishly sprawled in front of him. This man was _his_ , and god help anyone who ever tried to take him away. "Okay, Fox, I'm gonna give you what you need." He slid into Mulder again, feeling like he was coming home. Mulder immediately arched up, trying to force Alex deeper. He was so tired that tears were running continuously down his face and he was gasping rather than breathing, but he still wanted more of Alex.

"That's it, baby," Alex whispered, "you're close now. You can come soon. Just tell me who you belong to, and I'll give you what you want."

Mulder never hesitated. "You. I belong to you, Alex." He bit his lip and moaned as Alex thrust faster. "But you belong to me too." Hazel eyes fixed on green, and he waited, his hips moving restlessly.

"That's right, baby," Alex agreed, "we belong to each other, always." He leaned down to kiss Mulder, then stiffened and cried his name as he came. Mulder came too, the pleasure finally too much for him, and he passed out in Alex's arms. Alex dropped down beside him, half over him, and fell asleep immediately.

The other three men moved closer, and they all fell asleep in a tangle of limbs.

~*~*~ 

When Mulder woke up later that afternoon, he found himself in the middle of a tangle of bodies, and when he tried to extricate himself, he discovered that they were all stuck together. His yelp of pain when what felt like half the hair on his chest and belly was ripped out woke the others. Krycek, Michael and Vic peeled themselves free with little discomfort on their own parts, due to their sparse body hair, but Mulder and Mac let out several yells.

Alex leaned down to kiss Mulder comfortingly, then took his hand to tug him to his feet and toward the shower with Michael following. Vic and Mac watched wistfully, but they knew that all five them would never fit in the shower. They lay back to wait their turn, taking advantage of the time to curl up together, getting used to each other.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Alex and Michael slowly washed Mulder, gently cleaning him, then arousing him. Mulder reached for Michael, who was in front of him, but Michael smiled, shook his head and stepped out of the shower.

"Michael?" Mulder sounded surprised, and Alex looked concerned as he peered over his shoulder at his clone.

Michael smiled sadly. "I know you're trying to make room for me and that you like me, but a blind man could see you two love each other. You don't need me mixed up in that."

"Michael-"

"No, Alex, let it be. You two just enjoy each other. I'll be out with Vic and Mac." _Who are also falling in love, even if they haven't admitted it yet. I guess I'm just meant to be alone._ Michael knew he was wallowing in self pity, but he planned to keep it up for a while.

"Is he going to be okay?" Alex asked, watching Michael walk out of the room.

"I think so. He's lonely." Mulder and Alex exchanged an understanding glance. "We're pairing off, and so are Vic and Mac, I think. Maybe once we get some of the others, he'll feel more comfortable."

"I hope so. I didn't want to make the guy miserable."

"Me neither," Mulder said, twisting in Alex's embrace to face him, "but much as I enjoy playing with the others, you're the one I really want. I'd miss them if I couldn't be with them any more, but if you disappeared -- again! -- I'd keep searching till I found you."

Alex nuzzled into Mulder's hair, holding him close. "I'm not going anywhere, Fox, not now that I know what I'd be missing."

Mulder laughed, tucking his head under Alex's chin. "Don't you forget it." To emphasize his point, he bit Alex's throat, ignoring his faint yelp and jump. He sucked on the skin between his teeth for several seconds, staring at it consideringly when he finally did release it. Satisfied that he'd left his mark on Alex, he straightened up, looking into his lover's eyes. "I want you, Alex."

Alex instantly spun around, braced his hands against the wall, and spread his legs. "Then take me."

Mulder hesitated for a moment, tracing the beautiful lines of his back with his eyes. He still could hardly believe that after all the misunderstandings and anger they were finally together. He reached out, tracing one finger along the ridges of Alex's spine, feeling him shudder under the touch. He dropped to his knees, spread his cheeks and stroked his tongue over Alex.

Alex gasped and pressed back into the caress. He nearly fell down when he felt Fox's tongue probe inside him, crying out his name in a desperate plea for more. Mulder chuckled against him, nearly driving him insane with the sensations.

"Please, Fox! Please," he moaned.

"What, baby? What do you want? Do you want my tongue on you, in you?" He slid his tongue in and out of Alex a few times to demonstrate. "Or do you want my fingers?" He easily worked two fingers inside the younger man while he petted his cock and balls with the other hand. "Is that what you want? Or do you want my cock inside you, as deep inside as anyone's ever been, so deep you can't tell where you end and I begin? Tell me what you want, Alex," he rasped.

"All of it," Alex nearly wailed. "I want all of you."

Mulder smiled and replaced his fingers with his cock, immediately setting a hard rhythm that had Alex crying his name and coming in minutes. Alex's muscles convulsively clenching around him milked him dry at the same time. Mulder wrapped his arms tightly around Alex's waist, leaning against him and letting Alex hold them upright.

After a few blissful moments, Mulder shifted his weight back onto his own feet, pulling Alex with him. "Mine," he whispered.

Alex jumped slightly, startled.

"What is it?"

"It's just... I thought that about you before. That you were mine, I mean." He laughed wryly. "We sure have wasted a lot of time, haven't we?"

"Yeah, we did. But we're together now, and we're going to find the rest of your clones and take down those bastards!" Mulder stopped to think about it. "Though god knows what I'm going to do with an infinite number of you." He groaned as he thought about that.

Alex snickered.

"Come on, Alex, let's get out of here. Vic and Mac must be anxious to clean up too."

They dried off and wandered back out to the bedroom, not bothering to dress first. As Vic and Mac passed them, Alex asked them if they wanted pizza for dinner and when they said yes, told them he'd order it while they showered.

By the time the other two men returned, which seemed to take a lot longer than it should just to clean up, Alex noted, the pizzas were there, and they squabbled good-naturedly over who got which toppings. They all fought for the last piece of the all-dressed one, ending up in a heap on the bed again. They disentangled themselves and settled down to watch a movie. Mulder was sitting up against the headboard with several pillows behind him while Michael leaned on his shoulder. Alex curled up on his side with his head in Mulder's lap, and Mulder stroked his fingers through Alex's hair continually. Vic and Mac sprawled on their bellies facing the TV, side by side. After a couple of movies, they gradually dozed off, once again in a tangled heap like a pile of puppies.

~*~*~ 

Having fallen asleep so early the previous night, the men were up with plenty of time to spare before the flight they had reserved to Tucson in the morning. They were able to enjoy leisurely showers, dress and eat a substantial breakfast before they left.

Once in the air, comfortably settled in first class, Alex asked Mulder how he planned to approach Chris Baines. "After all," he pointed out, "this is a man trained in black ops. He's likely to shoot first and not worry about asking questions. I really don't think today is a good day to die."

Mulder grinned. "I thought we'd try the simple approach, go up to his front door and knock."

"And why will he want to talk to you?"

"He won't be talking to me; he'll be talking to you. You, Vic and Michael. Seeing the three of you, I'm sure he'll take the time to ask those questions you were worried about."

Alex frowned, then nodded slowly. Seeing Michael alone had stopped _him_ in his tracks. He was sure that the sight of three men identical to himself would pique the former lieutenant's curiosity. That settled, he turned his attention to Mulder. "Hey, Fox?"

"What?" Mulder's tone was deeply suspicious. Alex only called him Fox when they were in bed or he had something in mind. And Alex's plans invariably seemed to involve Mulder in something no sane man would contemplate. A couple of months as partners, a few years as enemies, and less than a week as lovers, and Mulder already knew that tone in Alex's voice did not bode well for him.

"Ever thought about joining the Mile High Club?"

Mulder nearly gave himself whiplash, he turned his head toward Alex so fast. "What?!"

"You heard me, babe." Alex nuzzled into Mulder's throat, sprinkling it with love bites, and placed one hand high on his thigh. When Mulder stiffened and glared but made no move to push his hand away, Alex slowly moved it up Mulder's leg to cover the hardening flesh at the juncture of his legs.

Mulder pushed up slightly into the caress, biting back a moan when Alex's fingers started to move. He hastily covered the hand with his own.

"Alex, stop!" he hissed. "We can't do this here; there are other people around."

"Do you want me?"

"What? What does that matter! We have to stop." Mulder sounded exasperated.

"Do you want me?"

Mulder groaned. "Yes, I want you. Of course I want you! I wanted you even when I thought you killed my father! Why the hell would I stop wanting you now that I have you?! But we can _not_ do this here!"

"Go to the washroom and leave the door unlocked."

Mulder just stared in disbelief.

Krycek stroked the rigid cock beneath his fingers. "Go on and wait for me."

Mulder shut his eyes for a second, then slowly stood up and walked forward to the washroom. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Once inside, the door left unlocked as ordered, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. _What the fuck are you doing, Mulder? A week ago you were an FBI agent, not exactly respected, but at least you had a job, a search and a partner._ Unfortunately, his reflection didn't seem to have any answers for him.

The door opened, and Alex slipped inside, locking the door behind him. He met Mulder's eyes in the mirror. "Regrets, Mulder?"

Meeting that green gaze, Mulder remembered why he was here, why he had left behind nearly everything that had mattered to him up till now. "No, no regrets." He smiled.

Alex's arms came around him, and the younger man pressed the length of his body to his. Despite being sore from the night before, Mulder couldn't help pushing back against the erection he could feel nudging him.

"Come on, Alex, we don't have a lot of time. I refuse to be rousted out of here in the middle of things by some stewardess."

Alex laughed and did as he was told after a quick application of the lube he'd taken to keeping in his jacket pocket since hooking up with Mulder. He took Mulder hard and fast, his hands over Fox's on the edge of the sink, their fingers entwined. Mulder leaned his head back on Alex's shoulder, and Alex took his mouth as he was taking his body, muffling their cries of completion when they came.

Alex cleaned them up and let Mulder go back to his seat first, then followed him a few minutes later. He sat down beside Mulder and held his hand for most of the rest of the trip.

~*~*~ 

"Maybe we should have called first," Michael said nervously, staring at the door in front of him.

"Yeah, I can just imagine _that_ conversation," Mac responded sarcastically. "'Hi, you and I are clones of the same man, and he and I would like to talk to you. Can we come over?' Yeah, that would have gone over _really_ well."

Michael flinched, and Mulder put a comforting arm around him while Alex leveled a cold stare on Mac.

"Come on, let's get this show on the road." Vic averted the potential confrontation by knocking on the door.

After a moment the door opened, and another Krycek-lookalike appeared. Finding himself face to face with Alex, Vic and Michael, he stopped dead. "What the hell?!"

Alex smiled wryly. "We need to talk."

Baines nodded silently, stepping back to allow them in.

~*~*~ 

Two hours later, Baines sat in his living room, holding the latest in a series of beer bottles, looking shell-shocked.

"Clones." He shook his head. "It sounds like something out of a science fiction movie, but after what I've seen, I guess it's not too hard to believe."

"'What you've seen'?" Mulder immediately jumped on the comment. "Your file mentioned something about your last mission, but even in that file, it was listed as classified. What happened?"

"Some government sponsored experiment went wrong. A real shocker, right? Anyhow, they were exploring other dimensions or something, and something came back. It didn't seem to like humans much. Two of the scientists and I got out. I was the only member of my team to survive. If I had been the one to try to climb the shaft to the surface, I'd have died. I'm alive because Zunoski was a better climber, so I stayed with the scientists to protect them. Hell, they ended up killing the creature after I got shot. But that was way too close a call for me, so after I got out of the hospital, I retired."

"And they let you go?" Alex was shocked.

"Not easily. But since I had copies of descriptions of what happened in various places where they'd show up if anything happened to me and the two scientists were helping me, they backed off." He shrugged.

"The Consortium must be keeping their distance for some reason," Mulder mumbled, getting up and pacing. He started munching on sunflower seeds as he thought. "They've maintained their distance from all of the clones, so far as we know. From everyone except the original. Why? An experiment to see how differently you turn out with different circumstances? Why would they care?" He continued pacing while Alex watched him affectionately. Mulder suddenly turned and stared at Alex, then at each of his clones in turn. "A government agent turned assassin, an ex-cop turned agent, a special ops soldier, and a commodities broker. And the others," searching his memory of the files, Mulder started pacing again, "a sociopath, a conman, another soldier, another cop, a bank robber turned school teacher, a television executive, a law student, a playboy and a petty criminal, to name just a few. Guns and fighting seem to be a pretty common theme. Could that be it? Were they trying to see what would turn a man into a soldier following orders versus a criminal or even an ordinary man?

"We know that at least some of them planned to resist the colonization; maybe they were trying to breed the perfect soldier." Mulder stopped again, staring at them all. He grinned suddenly. "Too bad for them that they forgot to take the basic personality into account. They might have succeeded in their little experiment if you weren't such a stubborn, independent sonofabitch, Alex."

Alex just grunted.

"But since we know about each other now," Vic said slowly, "that means the experiment's a bust, right? They can't see how we'd react to things under different circumstances if we know we're being observed."

"Right," Mulder nodded. "Only problem is, that probably also means you're completely unnecessary to them. They're probably going to try to kill all of you."

Vic looked less pleased with that development.

"Come on, let's continue this outside," Baines suggested, getting up. "I need some air."

They all trooped out to the back yard, looking like an optical illusion if anyone had been around to see them. Baines perched on top of the old-fashioned, red, wooden picnic table with his feet on the bench, and Alex hopped up beside him. The others took seats as well, except for Mulder, who prowled restlessly around the yard till Alex grabbed him as he passed by and pulled him down to sit on the bench between his legs. Mulder relaxed finally, leaning against one of Alex's legs while he talked to Baines.

"So you think they -- whoever 'they' are -- purposely steered us towards the careers, or non-careers, that we have?" Baines asked skeptically.

"I'd have to say so. There are too many similarities for it to just be coincidence," Mulder responded.

"Well, if we're all clones," he choked slightly when he said it, "then wouldn't it stand to reason that we'd have similar interests?"

"Perhaps, but the Consortium doesn't leave much to chance."

Before Baines could respond, the sound of an explosion at the front of his house brought them all to their feet. They could hear automatic weapons fire, and Michael flinched back while the others all pulled guns and moved forward.

"They're shooting up my fucking house!" Baines wanted blood.

"We have to get out of here!" Mulder tried to get their attention.

"Mulder's right; they're here to kill us. We have to go _now_!" Alex yelled, but before they could move one way or the other, one of the gunmen appeared in the patio door and started firing. They all dove for cover, returning fire as they did.

After a few chaotic moments, the intruder was dead, others were coming out to shoot at them, and Baines was heading for the small canyon at the back of the yard, where he said they should be able to get away. Mulder brought up the rear, collapsing with a sigh of relief into the jeep that Baines had secreted back there.

"Fuck, that was close!" Alex exclaimed, still riding the adrenaline high.

"Actually," Mulder said quietly, "it was more than close." With that, his eyes rolled up in his head and he slumped down in his seat.

Alex grabbed at him, crying out in fear when he pulled back a hand covered with Mulder's blood. "Fox! No! Don't you die on me, Mulder!"

Vic pulled Alex back so Mac could get to Mulder and check his wound. "It's okay," Mac called with relief clear in his voice, "the bullet went through the fleshy part of his arm. He's gonna be sore as hell, but he'll be fine. The blood loss and the running must have made him faint."

Alex let out a sob of relief, gathering Fox into his arms and holding him tightly while Mac bandaged the wound with gauze from the first aid kit Baines kept in the jeep. Mulder regained consciousness only minutes later, knowing instantly that he was in Alex's arms and snuggling closer.

"So where do we go now?" Baines wanted to know.

"We have to find someplace to hole up while Fox heals. This is getting too dangerous," Alex snarled.

"No! Now that we've started and the Consortium has made their move, we have to get to the rest of the clones. I don't think they'll kill them while they're unaware of your existence and what they are, but the old men may decide to move preemptively and kill them all to prevent us -- or you -- from finding them. We _have_ to get them all as soon as possible," Mulder explained. When Alex opened his mouth to argue, Mulder gave him that stubborn look that said his mind was made up.

Alex glared but didn't waste his breath. "So who do we go after next?"

"I think time is really starting to matter, so we should split up. There are six of us, so if we go in pairs, we can get three more safely away."

The others agreed, and they headed for the home of a friend of Baines' who lived only a few minutes away from the airport. She was also a nurse, so she would be able to treat Mulder's wound properly. The others were understandably nervous about trusting a stranger, but Baines swore she'd help them.

Once they got there and the poor woman recovered from the shock of seeing the clones, she cleaned and bandaged Mulder's arm, then sat back and just stared at them while they debated which clone to go after next. Fortunately, even though the files they had brought to show Baines were lost back at his house, they still had the originals safely stowed where they would be able to retrieve them, and Mulder's memory would let them decide who best to go after first.

They decided to go for three who were relatively easy to find and probably able to take care of themselves. Michael and Baines would get Tom Andrews, a bank robber turned schoolteacher down in Dallas. Vic and Mac were going after Ryan Simms, a wealthy playboy who liked extreme sports and who was in Colorado white water rafting just then. But Mulder and Krycek got the prize; they were going to break a dangerous psychopath out the institution for the criminally insane in Los Angeles where he was locked up. They were going to meet Anson Greene, a man who had brutally murdered his mother and stepfather while still a child, who had killed a police officer and an innocent hostage, as well as who knew how many others. Greene didn't sound like a model citizen, but knowing how much of his behavior had probably been carefully molded by the Consortium, Mulder was confident he could be helpful. Alex was less confident and had every intention of killing Greene at the first indication that he posed a danger to Mulder.

With mischievous grins, each of the men kissed Baines' friend goodbye when they left for the airport, where the men parted in the parking lot, not wanting to draw attention by being seen together. They promised to meet up again at one of Alex's hideouts in Louisiana in three days and separated to go find three more pieces of the puzzle.


End file.
